In a microchemical chip, a microfluid device, a light-shielding panel, a Fresnel lens, an optical disc, an optical device or the like, establishment of a technology of transferring a fine pattern (structure) to a plastic molded product with a high degree of accuracy or a technology of improving the productivity of the transfer or the like is desired. Under such circumstances, various technologies have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology of a method for molding and processing plastics, in which a base having a transfer surface and is formed of a plastic material is prepared, the base is secured in the state where the transfer surface is exposed, the shape-forming surface of a stamper which is at least partially formed of an infrared rays-transmissive material is held in close contact with the transfer surface of the base, and the stamper is irradiated with infrared rays in a direction in which the base is directed.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technology of a hot press molding method in which a desired pattern is transferred to the surface of a thermoplastic resin plate by hot press molding.
This technology is characterized in that, between a cooling plate to be mounted in a pressing machine and the thermoplastic resin plate, a heating plate provided with a stamper having a pattern on the side facing the thermoplastic resin plate is arranged; before pressing operation, the stamper and the heating plate are heated at a first predetermined temperature exceeding the softening temperature of the thermoplastic resin plate by high-frequency induction heating; then, the stamper is pushed to the surface of the thermoplastic resin plate by pressing operation to allow the pattern to be transferred to the surface of the thermoplastic resin plate; and with the stamper being pushed to the thermoplastic resin plate, the heating plate and the stamper are cooled by the cooling plate to a second predetermined temperature which is lower than the softening temperature.
Patent Document 3 discloses a technology of an irradiation apparatus which is provided with a light source including a light-conducting means and a reflection apparatus and is suited to irradiation of a site which is defined in a restrictive manner (light region), in particular a pathological site of a skin which suffers cancerous tumor or the like. In this technology, the reflection apparatus has a concave mirror having a curvature that enables light from the light source to be concentrated on one end surface of a transparent cylindrical rod, and, by the light directed to a lens from the other end surface of the rod, the end surface of the rod is projected to a defined site which would be irradiated.
Patent Document 4 discloses a plane heating type infrared radiation heating device which comprises an infrared heating mechanism part with a built-in infrared lamp and is formed of a composite reflection mirror obtained by combining a hollow conical reflecting mirror and a cylindrical reflecting mirror and a base which serves as a lid of a vacuum chamber in which a transparent disc provided with a transparent column is fixed to an open window formed in the center thereof. The composite reflecting mirror is secured on the base, and infrared rays radiating from an infrared lamp include rectilinearly advancing light, light reflected by the conical reflecting mirror and light obliquely reflected by the cylindrical reflecting mirror. A soaking disc plate is arranged in an irradiation region of infrared rays in which an object to be heated is heated by irradiation, and irradiation intensities of infrared rays radiated rectilinearly from an infrared lamp and infrared rays which are radiated in a horizontal direction and reflected by the conical reflecting mirror are allowed to be uniform, and the object to be heated is irradiated with this uniform light. By this light, the entire object to be heated is heated approximately uniformly. This technology is characterized in that the infrared heating mechanism part comprising the composite reflecting mirror and the base are integrally formed in advance.
Patent Document 5 discloses a technology of a method for molding and processing plastics, in which a base which has a transfer surface and is formed of a plastic material is prepared, the base is fixed in the state where the transfer surface is exposed, the shape-forming surface of a stamper which is at least partially formed of an infrared rays-transmissive material is held in close contact with the transfer surface of the base, and the stamper is irradiated with infrared rays in a direction in which the base is directed.